Goku's Destiny: The lost prince
by Red Chimera
Summary: Goku and Vegeta's lives change when a female saiyan claims that Goku is a prince . how will he deal with being a prince while Vegeta slowly falls for her rival and compete with another woman? Goku/OC Goku/Fem Vegeta Rated T and later M
1. Prince Kakarot?

It was a peaceful evening at Capsule Corp, Android 18 and Gohan snuggled, while Krillin frown knowing very well he would never be with his crush. Piccolo meditated under a tree. Goten and Trunks were still wide and awake playing a game they made up. Bulma was having a conversation with her ex Yamcha about their past relationship. Master Roshi sat down scanning the pages of a dirty magazine grinning. Goku watch his friends enjoying themselves, he was proud that the earth was safe from villains like Majin Buu, Cell, Frieza, and even his long time rival turned friend Vegeta. His dark brown eyes observed the saiyan princess as the wind blew through her long dark brown hair( picture the female Vegeta from DBM with longer hair) wearing a black skirt , red knee-high boots, and a red shirt that read's 'I'm sexy and I know it 'across her chest. Goku couldn't help but stare at the saiyan beauty and smile, it was a certainly a new look for his former rival.

Vegeta sensed Goku's prying eyes and scowled" What the hell you looking at clown?" she asked with her rough yet feminine voice.

'Sorry Vegeta it's just that I never knew you like wearing cloths like that, I bet the guys love what you're wearing" the younger saiyan laugh.

"I don't Kakarot your stupid blued hair friend made me put this crap on!' Vegeta growled.

"Ah calm down Geta, it make you look you know, whats the word I'm looking for, sexy!" Goku grinned.

"Well I don't like it and I hate wearing mini skirts" the female saiyan huffed crossing her arms.

"Yeah but Yamcha like it"

"You idiot, Yamcha and I split up years ago, don't you remember?" Goku frowned it was because both he and Vegeta slept together seven years ago causing the couple to separate, Vegeta didn't really care she never liked Yamcha she only tolerated him for the sake of their son Trunks who Bulma named.

"Oh I forgot sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your relationship , and hurt Chichi" Goku felt guilty for what he did and even more when he didn't want to return to the world of the living leavening his wife to have his youngest then later die three years after.

" Well I'm not , just because the weakling knock me up doesn't mean we were together , so save your pity for someone who cares ' Vegeta closed her eyes and continued " And as for your mate Kakarot I do not regret what we did , what happened happened"

"But I do Vegeta, and don't even blame Gohan for being angry with me for abandon him, ChiChi and Goten" Vegeta stiffing when Goku brought up Goten. She has kept a secrete that only Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, and even Chichi know. This conundrum has eaten at her for years. Even when he returned from the dead and moved in with Bulma and her Vegeta never gave Goku a hint of her secrete that involved Goten.

"Your sons forgive you clown especially Goten" Vegeta reassured her rival.

Goku smiled and hugged a surprised and blushing princess" Thanks for cheering me up Veggie, I need that and thanks for taking care of the boys for me, depict the fact you held a grudge angst me"

She pushed the larger saiyan off and responded "Your welcome, and stop hugging me and calling Veggie" Vegeta hissed

"Aw, how cute" Bulma teased.

"Don't get any ideals woman" Vegeta warned the blue haired woman.

"But you two look adorable together" Vegeta glared at Bulma as she laugh.

"Bulma stop teasing Vegtea" Goku scolded, the blue haired siren stuck her tongue at the happy-go-lucky saiyan. Then Goku body tensed "You feel that Vegeta, something is coming"

"Yes Kakarot and its coming from that direction" the saiyan princess pointed towards the wooded parts of the city as a large vessel landed in front of the cautious earthlings.

"What is it dad?" asked a worried Gohan who ran towards his father, Bulma, and Vegeta.

'I don't know son but its pretty strong" Goku replied to his oldest son.

"Don't be ridicules clown who or what ever it is, won't stand chance angst us, but I can't say the same for the others" Vegeta smirked.

Piccolo growled under his breath, he notice a sliver door opened and was just as shock as every one else" No way…this can't be!"

"It it a…"

"A saiyan" Vegeta said finishing the freighting small human sentence" And it's a female one at that" Her dark brown eyes gazed a pone the attractive female saiyan, her hair was long and unruly, she had violet colored eyes that was unique to the saiyan princess. The tan skinned female amour was black and red that resembled a leotard, her boots was also the same color as well as her gloves. Vegeta walked up to the taller woman who was still slightly shorter then Goku to question the saiyan" Who are you woman, and why are you here on earth?"

The taller female smirked "I 'am looking for a Saiyan name Kakarot, have you seen him?" Every one was very uneasy buy the woman question. The last saiyan that came looking for Goku was his older brother Radtiz, the man who tries to recruit Goku in joining him and the other surviving saiyans.

"What business you have with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

'Nothing that concern you now tell me again where is Kakarot?" the female was getting quite annoyed with the saiyan princess.

"None of my concern? Woman do you know who you are talking to I'm Vegeta princess of all saiyans and that includes you!" Vegeta proudly announce to the raven haired beauty.

"I know who you are, but I don't give a rat's ass and you do not rule over me princess" the saiyan shot back.

The saiyan princess chuckled "Well then, its seems that I have to put you in your places!"

Vegeta was ready to attack the taller woman when Goku finally deiced enough was enough "Vegeta! Calm down you don't know if you could even defeat her!"

Vegeta halted and turned her angry eyes to her rival "Do you doubt my strength Kakarot! "

"No I don't it's just that she could hiding her true powers, we can't underestimate an opponent we know nothing about" Goku said trying to reason with irate woman.

The female stalked towards Goku and kneeled" I finally found you _Prince _Kakarot"

'What did you say?" Goku asked in shock.

She stood up and giggle for a moment , the olive toned female caressed Goku's surprised face and had a cheeky grin on her own and whispered in his ears" I said I finally found you Prince Kakarot"

"What that's impossible, this clown is nothing more than a mere low-class saiyan. Only I and my son are the ones with royal blood" Vegeta growled.

"Dad is a prince? That's so coool!" Goten yelled happily jumping around.

"So mom does this mean Goku your brother since he a prince and you're a princess" Trunks asked his mother.

"Hell no!" Vegeta roared. She had already slept with the man hoped they aren't related no way shape of form" That the stupidest thing I ever heard from you boy" Trunks shoulder slumped and walked away.

'Come on Vegeta go easy on him he just a kid" Yamcha lowed down to his blue-eyed son level to comfort him" Hey buddy, its okay your mother being grumpy, how about later I take you to the park?"

Trunks face lit up with joy as his father chuckled, Goku glance over to his former friend and felt guilty that he broke Yamcha family apart by having sex with Vegeta "_I'll make up to you guys I promise"_

"Well do not worry your selves Vegeta and Prince Kakarot are not related, He is the descendent of King Kales the 1st his great grandfather and is the son of Queen Parsley and is heir to the throne, distant to rule Planet Kales and its people, the saiyans" This was shocking news to the Z fighters, particularly for Goku and Vegeta who believed they were the last of their kind.

Vegeta shook her head when the woman mentioned Parsley" Wait did you say Parsley is a queen and is Kakarot's mother?"

"Yes she is" the tan skinned woman nodded.

"Vegeta did you knew my mother?" Goku questioned.

"Yes Kakarot I did, she and my mother were _very close_ friends, she used to train me before my father gave me to that demon Frieza, his own daughter" she almost wanted to cry but she didn't show, Vegeta refused to feel like some weak woman infront of any one, not even Goku" She was supposed to be my bodyguard but she was pregnant with you so my father choose Nappa join me on Frieza's ship"

Yamcha was interested by this story, there was so much he didn't know about the mother of his son" I got a question lady, if Goku mom was is a queen why did she live on Planet Vegeta?"

"My name is not lady sir its Okra and Queen Parsley a princess at the time left her home world because she didn't want to marry Pear an elite she was bestrode to buy her father so she ran away to Planet Vegeta" the woman name Okra explained to the ex bandit .

Then Bulma finally spoke" So how did she meet Goku's dad and escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Bulma wanted to know how was it possible for her to escape if she gave birth to her long best friend.

Okra sadden as she stared at Vegeta and Goku" Prince Kakarot mother met Bardock a few years before the planet's untimely end. She never liked him at first but he some how grew on her, so they became mates the only one who knew was Princess Vegeta's mother Queen Vera, later they bonded Kakarot and his twin sister Kakaretta were born." she closed her purple eyes and sigh" You probably know the prince was born with a low power level and sent off to earth which his mother was never told of, Kakaretta was sent off as well but fortunately she over heard name of the planet."

"But it still doesn't explain how she escaped "Vegeta growled as she clenches her fist out of rage and frustrated

Okra opened her eyes bit her lower lip not wanting to tell what happened to Vegeta's mother" Queen Parsley was kidnap by her father's men, your mother tried to stop them" the taller woman sigh sadly" She was murdered Vegeta , I'm so sorry Princess"

Vegeta face was emotionless on the outside but the proud warrior saddened in the inside, it was just like when she found out her Father and Vegetasai no longer existed in this dimension. Vegeta had figured she died when her home planet exploded but so did her Father. Now she discovered her mother died at the hand of Kakarot's grandfather's men. This might of gave the saiyan princess a reason to blame the man she hated with a passion so long but Vegeta knew better , he wasn't responsible for her mother's death his damn grandfather was "Is he still alive" Vegeta silently asked.

"No, he met his end twenty years ago" Okra explained as her arms crossed looking at the harden woman.

"Good to know, I was planning to end him myself, I guess he got lucky" Vegeta said with her eyes closed.

"Okra, I need to know something, why did it take so long to find my dad when my uncle found him first?" Gohan asked the older saiyan woman.

"You mean your father half-brother Radtiz?"

"Wait half-brother!" Goku yelled in shock.

Okra blankly stared at the suprized saiyan then chuckled "Yes milord._ half-brother._ Our super computer picked up a usual high energy spike from earth, come to find out that it came from you. So your mother sent me to find you and bring you back to take your place as our prince and future king" Okra pride fully smirked" Your mother never through you were weak she knew in her heart that you Prince Kakarot would become something great. The queen heard rumors of you defeating Frieza and has searched for you ever since, she was very proud of you milord as well as your people, that is why you need to come with me to lead the saiyans like a true king and one day your sons and future offspring will take your place" Okra spoke with pride, she was loyal to her queen and proud to be a saiyan.

Goku was flattered, the saiyan prince really wanted to go but he to protect the people of earth and its life forms, he couldn't just leave his home unprotected and what about his sons? Are they willing to leave the only world they call home? Then there were his friends who he grew up with. This was one of the toughest decision of his life" Man Okra this is a tough one, I would be honor to leave with you but I have my sons to think about not to mention my friends, so I decline your offer, I m sorry please for give me?"

Okra was hurt and her heart began to ache , her eyes started to swell in tears , she had a mission and failed , she couldn't disappoint the woman who took her in when she was a child , she can't she won't" You have to Prince Kakarot, you have a responsibly to your people! You are obligated to, it's your destiny our destiny "she blushed a little and quickly covered her mouth.

Vegeta growled under her breath "Our destiny, you speak if you are claimed by him, the clown is no king let alone a prince I should be the one to lead the saiyans, its my god giving right to become future queen and for my son to be future king when I pass to the next world" Vegeta did not like the ideal of her rival sharing the same title as her, it was insult to her honor. He is only a low-class and that's all he'll ever be.

"It maybe your god giving right Princess, but Prince Kakarot is the true heir to the throne not you!" then she had a devilish smirk" Unless you want to marry the prince and bare his cubs"

Vegeta blushed and hissed at the taller woman' Like hell woman, I have my dignity to keep!'

The female snickered at Vegeta's reaction " I guess you don't won't to be the future queen, maybe I could be his mate and bare his children" Okra quickly planted her lips on the startle saiyan prince. Goku was in awe, he wasn't prepared for this kind situation it reminded him when Vegeta kissed the pure hearted saiyan out of no where.

The saiyan princess was actually jealous, how dare this woman kiss what belongs to her. Vegeta was always a bit possessive over Goku when ever another saiyan wanted to face him or a woman who wanted the widower "That enough" Vegeta sneered at the taller woman.

Okra released Goku and licked her lips, while Trunks and Goten gag at the sight" How was that my prince?" Okra purred

"Unexpected "Goku responded blushing.

"Man Goku one lucky son of a gun" Master Roshi grinned

"Yeah but Vegeta doesn't look to please at all" Krillin commented glancing over to the pissed of princess.

Yamcha simply snorted" So it's not like there together, Vegeta just being a bitch"

Bulma frowned she felt sorry for her ex. Had she never accused Yamcha of cheating they would have still been together, but the scared face man stilled loved the saiyan princess. Bulma was angry at Goku but she like ChiChi blamed Vegeta for seduced him in the fist place.

"Now milord would you still like to meet your mother and sister?"

Goku was still un sure , he could take his sons to see their aunt and grandmother , truth be told he want to me his new family members as well " Yeah sure Okra I'll go with you" Goku turned to his sons and Android 18" So kids you wanna me your grandma and aunt?"

"Yeah sounds cool dad" Gohan nodded happily.

"I wanna come to daddy" Goten danced around in excitement.

"I'm going to, plus I need a vacation "18 responded coolly push in a strained of hair behind her ear.

"Hey mom, dad can we go to!" Trunks pleased to his parents.

"I guess what about you Vegeta?" Yamcha asked the mother of his child.

Of course, I will accompany Kakarot, it's been far too long since I saw Parsley" Vegeta responded with a very stern look.

"Well count me in Goku, I mean Prince Kakarot" Bulma joked, Vegeta grunted as every one of the Z gang went into the golden falcon shaped ship.

Goku walked next to Okra, she smiled at him" So Okra how long would take us to reach Planet Kales?"

"A week give or take" Okra shrugged.

The ship has left earth and flew passed Pluto already heading for its destination. The earthling are slept in there rooms, Vegeta was the only one up, she walked in to Goten's and Trunks room. She gazed at the resting saiyan child. Goten moved around unaware of the saiyan princess prescience. The former mercenary eyes swelled up, she hasn't cried since the princess opened up to Goku about what Freiza did to their people." My dear son, I'm sorry, I never healed you in my arms when you was just a baby" she gently picked him up holding tight, her voice sang to the small boy, Vegeta seemed so out of character but then again she is a mother ,the mother of the youngest super saiyan.

"Vegeta, why are you holding Goten" Goku asked obviously tired

She didn't answer, Vegeta eyes just bore on the newly discovered saiyan prince, and she placed the boy back on his bed and trolls towards Goku and gave him a sneering kiss. They both moaned simultaneously finally breaking away. She then whispered in his ears "You'll find out soon enough Kakarot" The older saiyan left the younger man alone and confused.

"What does she mean I'll find out soon enough?" Goku ponder to him self.

In the shadows Okra watch the whole thing, the saiyan elite scowled and walked off. The tan skinned woman went in her room hurt but determined "You will be mines my prince one day" she lied in her bed shutting her eyes dreaming about her child hood crush.

* * *

Okay folks this is my seconded version I hope you enjoy my story and check out Daughter of a Saiyan peace out!


	2. Queen Parsley mother of a hero

Okra awoken from her sleep straighten her limbs,yawning as well. The female elite grabbed a light purple towel and headed down the ship's corridor,as she walked the olive skinned woman saw Goku sleeping like a baby. She thought it was adorable and went off to take a nice warm shower,Okra needed it since that long grueling sparing match with her prince. He was really strong but she was able to keep up thanks to Parsley's elite training sessions.

She was now in the shower letting the warm water droplets meet her naked flesh. Okra enjoyed a good shower but she couldn't wait to use the royal bath were she could sit back and relax after a hard days work or battle since she is a saiyan. Her mind wander off reflecting about her life on Planet Kale. It wasn't easy in the beginning since she was abounded by her mother who went rogue and betrayed the empire and not knowing her real father who had died in battle which was common in every day saiyan life. When Okra was only five she was discovered by Queen Parsley her self who found the orphan saiyan wandering around alone and scared,even if she is a saiyan most of them are raised by either there parents or other family members on Kalesai. She took the girl in and raised her to be a great warrior.

She smiled warmly, excited to return to the palace and bring Prince Kakarot home to his beautiful mother and lovely twin sister. The Queen will be very please with her surrogate daughter and maybe she might get to become Kakarot's mate. But there was one woman standing in her way 'Vegeta' there is a slime chance she might become his mate and become future Queen,this is what Okra was worried about. What if he doesn't love her? What if he choose the Princess of Planet Vegeta? She didn't want to dwell on the future she just want's to think about here and now.

After a good thirty minutes in the shower the olive-skinned siren came out soaking wet, her bangs blinded her violet eyes as she pushed them aside she nearly scream when she saw Goku naked as the day he was born infront of her. Okra blushed and grabbed the nearest towel to cover her self up" Prince Kakarot you startled me a bit, I thought you were that old perv" Okra exclaimed trying to stop from blushing even more" And why are you..."

"Naked" Goku asked chuckling" To take a shower silly why else"

Okra calmed downed then smirked as she walked up to him touching his granite like chest" Well if you wanted to take a shower why didn't you just come in with me? I'll be happy to keep you company"

Goku face turned red rubbing the back of his head"Well I didn't want to intrude" Goku explained" And the last time I walked in the shower on Vegeta she punched me in the face...and oh man she was mad"Goku said laughing at that funny moment which ended up them having sex in the shower.

She growled under her breath when ever he mention Vegeta. Okra sometimes wonder why he even bother being around her if all she do is put him down like he was a fool. Goku could sense Okra dislike for the saiyan princess, he just hope they could find some common ground. Okra smiled and whispered in his ear" How about we have some fun in the shower before the others wake up my prince"

Goku was about to protest when Vegeta walked in on the two. Her eyes narrowed set on her targets"Kakarot why are you with this...whore!?"Vegeta asked nearly yelling.

Okra was offended buy the saiyan princess harsh choice of words,she may be a flirt at times but she is far from a whore"Well excuse me but I'm not the one who slept with a married man! That was in bad taste even for a saiyan"she shot back with triumph.

Vegeta growled under her breath how dare this women judge her. She is a princess who could have any man she desired even if its Goku. She turned to the nervous saiyan and glared at him"Kakarot and I were thought to be the last saiyans in the universe, so it was natural for us to want to mate with each other, even through I didn't conceived"

Okra knew the woman was lying, she are ready sensed that Goten was also Vegeta's son, but what she didn't understand is why keep it a secret? Surly the prince are ready knew, but he wasn't the brightest man she met, then again he probably waiting for Vegeta to fess up"Prince Kakarot ,I will leave so you could get ready, but do not be fooled by the princess"Okra warned as she picked up her towel and left the two saiyans.

Goku looked at Vegeta as if she committed a crime,something is not right here"Vegeta if your hiding something tell me now"Goku demanded.

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready Kakarot. Now are you going to stand and look stupid, or are you going bath yourself?" Vegeta crossed her arms and smirked"Or I could just..."

"No Vegeta, me and you are just friends" said Goku who had a feeling were this was heading to.

Vegeta rolled her eyes at the earth raised saiyan"You didn't say no when we slept together after the whole Majin Buu fiasco nor you said no after the battle with Hirudegarn or any other time when I'm in heat, so why now?"then Vegeta balled her fist and bared her teeth"Its her isn't it! You want that...whore! How could you Kakarot! What about me clown do I matter? Its bad enough I had to be your second in strength but I will not be tossed aside like GARBAGE! I...am the princess of all saiyans and I _refused _to be your mistress!" Vegeta ranted as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Vegeta are you...in love with me?'Goku asked waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not in love with you"Vegeta responded bitterly. But deep down she was in love with him ever since he spared her life. Vegeta pride did hinder her feeling for him because he became a super saiyan so she told herself that he was weak compared to her and that she was a true super saiyan.

Goku face lour and sigh"Well I have to get ready, I won't be long" Goku went in the shower and closed the glass door behind him. After he found out Chichi had passed away he felt a wave of guilt. He cheated on the woman who loved him with a woman who can't even admit she had feelings for the champion of earth. But maybe he could find some happiness with Okra, she seem to really care for him more then Vegeta, its not easy through when you are in love nothen is and besides he want to get to know Okra a little better before he rush in to a relationship like he did with Chichi.

All Vegeta could do is just stare at him clean his god like body. There no secrete she wanted him, but she also loved him to. They might become closer if she tells Goku that she is Goten biological mother. But what good could that bring? He probably be upset even more since the son of Bardock denied Chichi a son"_I should tell_ _Kakarot that the boy is my offspring as well, but the fool will just blame him self even more. But I can't let that woman have him! He mines and always has been, even before Trunks was born"_ Vegeta went to her quarters to get some more needed rest, she could remember the first time they made love. It was primal, lustful all Vegeta ever wanted but it came at a price. A few weeks after the Cell games and two days after the defeat of Bojack the saiyan princess found out she was pregnant with Goku's child. It was a miracle that the fetus survived at all from the intense battle with Cell and Bojack, then again saiyan females body was far more resultant then humans but around later months they would have to reframe from fighting.

Vegeta then had no choice but to tell Chichi that she slept with her husband, of course Chichi was very upset with Goku, even more she blamed Vegeta for seducing the earth raised saiyan. When Vegeta gave birth the to her second born son she couldn't bare to look at him since he resembled his father so she decided to hand the baby to Chichi. Bulma didn't think it was fair, even if Vegeta slept with Goku she believe Vegeta should take responsibility and raise Goten. Ironically Chichi passed away from a fatal heart attack and Ox King also died from a brain anarchism so Gohan and his younger brother had no choice but to live with Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta manage to avoid the small saiyan by training but some how he manage to get to the ice queen cold black heart more then her first born.

Vegeta wasn't the best of mothers leaving Bulma to raise her god son and Goku's sons. She spend most of her time training and on some occasion she would train the boys, Vegeta did not want her sons to slack of like Gohan, who kept his mother promise and continue to study. Vegeta could not force him so she trained Goten instead who was so excited it made even Vegeta happy, but she never showed her true feelings. She also trained Trunks even harder, she figure that since his father was human, he would have some kind of hidden powers and she didn't want his human side to make him soft like Gohan.

Vegeta sigh to her self, during those seven years it was peaceful and calm, she felt earth was a nice place to live and raise her children. She still was sexually involved with Yamcha but not emotionally for the first few years, if any thing she wished Goku had survived Vegeta might had mated with him"Kakarot you had to play hero, what a shame, maybe that is why I love you fool"she reach for a small picture of her, Goten,Gohan,Trunks and Goku. She had a small smile on her face"Its funny, we actually looked like a real family"Vegeta chuckled but then she frowned"If I tell Kakarot that the brat is my son as well me and him would have been mated and I will be future Queen since both me and the clown are of royal blood. But I still can't believe he a Prince" Vegeta heard a knock and left her bed, it was Yamcha at the door"What you want scar face?"Vegeta asked with a board tone.

"Okra wanted me to get you, she about to land the ship in ten minutes"Yamcha informed then smirked realizing Vegeta was barley dress"Man Vegeta, you sure like to show the goods ,huh babe?"

Vegeta face was beet red"Just get the hell out of my face for blast you weakling and I'm not your babe!"Vegeta growled.

Yamcha always flinch when ever the saiyan princess called him weakling, it was bad enough that she is far stronger then him he didn't wanted to be reminded of that"What ever, just hurry up"Yamcha always wounder why he even fell for the saiyan in the first place, maybe its because of her body or her mystique dark personalty, what ever it was sure made him drawn to her.

Yamcha left Vegeta to get herself ready and took his seat next to Bulma who is looking forward to meeting Goku's mother. She wanted to see the woman who gave the earth it's Guardian angel, its herald of justice, its champion of earth. Bulma also wanted to study the saiyans and how there are different from the ones from Planet Vegeta. It was thrilling imaging the data she could collect from these great warriors.

As everyone took their respective spots, Okra press a few buttons and moved moved a steering wheel like object pulling it back as the falcon shaped vessel entered the planet's thick atmosphere trembling, it was going to be a tough landing but Okra prized ship the 'Silver Falcon' named after the planet's famous bird of pray which is the largest aerial predator on Kalesai is very powerful.

The ship landed on a large platform with a K shaped symbol, after it was securely placed on its landing pad. Okra and the others departed from the saiyan's vessel, they were greeted by a group of kneeling saiyans. The Z fighters where shock to see so many saiyans at the same time, it was strange because they only met a few one of them being Goku,and Vegeta.

"Gosh Okra, there sure a lot of saiyans, who would of thought..." Goku said as Vegeta nodded agreeing with the younger saiyan.

"Yes, and there all here to serve you my prince"Okra responded having a sense of pride for her saiyan brethren.

"And what about me?"Vegeta asked with her arms crossed and her right eye brow raised waiting for the female elite to respond to her question.

"Off course ,you are royalty after all, so yes they will also serve you _Princess"_ Okra remarked bitterly.

Vegeta smirked"Good, because I might become there future Queen, not that I want to through"Vegeta smugly said.

Okra rolled her eyes at the cocky princess and turn to in inform the group"Come now, let us meet the woman who blessed us with this great warrior!"

"I wounder if Goku's mother a milf?"Master Roshi said with a perverted grin as the group started walking to the red and gold palace.

"You such a disquieting old man"18 mumbled walking passed the old sage as Gohan followed his blond bombshell of a girlfriend shaking his head.

"Man I hope he doesn't try to grope my grandmother"Gohan shuttled at the thought of his father's old master coping a feel from his grandmother who might kill him on sight, Vegeta and Okra almost did that on the ship, as the old sage tried to feel up Vegeta's butt or taking a peek at Okra's naked flesh while she was sleeping in the nude.

"If he doe's its his funeral"18 shrugged.

"Yep, and I can't say he didn't haven't coming to him!"Gohan said while 18 let out a small giggle"Did you just giggle 18?"

"No, I just cough" 18 denied blushing looking away from her half-saiyan mate.

"Sure" Gohan chuckled put his arm around the blond beautie.

"So Gohan how it feel to be a prince?"

Gohan simply shrugged"I don't know, I guess we have to see how the rest of the day goes"

"Yeah your right, I wonder if there even a mall here"18 ponder. The blonde cyborg is very known for shopping for nice designer cloths and loves to spend a lot of money. If it wasn't for Gohan working for Bulma as a paid intern he wouldn't be able to get his girlfriend all the nice things she desired.

"_If I ever marry 18, I got get a better job, are we'll go bankrupt with her spending habits"_ Gohan always pictured him and 18 being married having children living in a nice house of course he was going to have to finish college to uptain those dreams and have enough to support his family. His mother would have been proud of Gohan reaching his goal to be a scholer.

The group finally reach the the throne room, there they were greeted by a beautiful female saiyan wearing a beautiful ruby red dress with a slit exposing her nicely toned leg, the woman's complexion was a cream color like Goku him self. Her hair was long and tamed and has two 'M shaped bangs akin to Vegeta's. Her body was long, slander, but with delightful curves that rivals any women on earth. Her eyes was midnight blue, showed life in them. She linger down the stairs and walked in front of the taller earth raised saiyan. Her smile was warm and caring something rarely seen in a saiyan, she closed her eyes and a tear slipped out"You look just like your father,son"

Everyone gasped but Vegeta and Okra, this beautiful youthful looking woman was Goku's long lost mother. She barley looked older then thirty and didn't seem cruel or demanding like his brother Radtiz. Goku looked at the woman stunned, this was his mother in the flesh"Your my mom?" Goku asked like a small child which made the Queen chuckled.

"Yes, I'm your mother" she said with a slite british accent"And my oh my, you have very beautiful children Kakarot" Gohan and Goten blush trying to be modest, Then she turned to Vegeta who had a blink expression on her own beautiful face"And my little Vegeta, you have grown in to such a stunning woman, just like your mother" the Queen praised as even the stoic princess blushed"Okra, I'm very please, thank you love"

Okra bowed"It was nothen my Queen, it was an honor to be the one to find him" she said glancing over a scowling princess.

"That's Goku's mom?"asked a stunned Krillin.

"Yeah bro it is, and damn she's so freaking hot!"Yamcha exclaimed earning a deadly glares from Vegeta and Bulma"What I'm just saying!, just look at her, I mean come on" the former desert bandit defended.

"Yes, she is stunning" even Piccolo him self was impressed with the Queen's exotic appearance.

The Queen of the saiyans let out a small chuckled, she was amused with her son's male comrades"Your comrades have a good eye for detail, Kakarot" she said winking at the men who all blushed while Bulma rolled her eyes.

Goku nodded with his son like grin"Yeah they sure do!" Goku chirped" Hey mom, how come you didn't find me sooner?"

"It's complicated, I would have found you sooner , if it wasn't for your step-father,who is know longer among us" she said with in ominous tone.

"Wait! You mean he's dead, how?!'Goku asked his mother who seem to have angry written all over her flawless features.

"Simply" she growled"I killed him"

"Why?"

She sigh and looked at Okra"Because, he did something unforgiving, he raped your sister and Okra"

Everyone was shocked, Vegeta seemed to feel a little sorry for the olive-skinned woman, she to was a victim of raped, but she didn't let that bring her down, all it did was fuel even more hatred towards Frieza since he was the one who violated her the most"_So the woman was also a victim of rape, but it still doesn't change my view of her_' Vegeta could sense Goku's power-level rose slightly, she could tell this made her lover upset, she didn't blame him through, he might have not know his twin or Okra but it still made his blood boil with anger"Calm down Kakarot, he's dead now" she reassured in a kinder tone.

"I know Vegeta" Goku anger subsided and he pleased his hand on Okra's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile"I'm sorry Okra that he...raped you and my sister"

She smiled back touch his face, it felt good to the champion of justice"Its okay my prince, I'm alive and kicking...besides with you here I feel even more safe"

Vegeta growled under her breath, she didn't care if she was raped, she had know right to take what belongs to her!The woman is just trying use it to lure him in and it was working. The Queen can feel the younger woman's anger"_She seems to have feelings for my son,well Vegeta your going to have to earn your keep girl and and you to Okra"_

"Mother who are these people?"Everyone turn to see a sexy female version of Goku who had the same hair style but longer, she was wearing a crimson red battle armor and a red battle skirt with black knee-high boots.

"OH MY, I MUST OF DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN,FIRST HOT WOMEN FROM OUTER SPACE,THEN A SAIYAN MILF, NOW A EYE CANDY TWIN OF GOKU!" Master Roshi exclaimed noise bleeding and all.

"I HAVE YOU NO SHAME OLD MAN,THESE WOMEN ARE SAIYAN ROYALS,SHOW SOME RESPECT ,AND STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS YOU PERVERTED OLD DOG!"Vegeta roared shaking the whole palace.

"Its not my fault the women in Goku's family are sexy, and that you have a nice behind"the old sage mumbled in shame.

"Okay...Now mother who are these people?" the Goku look a like asked looking very perplex.

"This Kakaretta is your brother and his family" the queen introduced smirking.

"Wow" the female version of Goku walked right up to her long lost twin"We look just alike" she said in a very Goku like fashion.

"I know, its like starring in to a mirror, but your a girl"

"And your a boy"

Vegeta shook her head in disbelief"Aw great, now I have to deal with two Kakarots" she said rubbing her temple.

"Well its better then two Vegetas and the universe only needs one" Krillin mumble earning a deadly glare from the saiyan princess"I-didn't me-mean that way Vegeta" said Krillin as he backed away in fear.

Both Trunks and Goten laugh hard falling on the red marble floor, even Yamcha chuckled in good humor, Bulma just sigh."I glad everyone enjoying them selves" the queen said as she walked next to her son and daughter"Because tonight, the whole empire will celebrate the return of there future King" then she looked in the direction of were Vegeta and Okra are standing smiling at the two younger women"And Queen!"

"WHAT!" both women and Goku yelled all looking at each other.

"Yes! isn't just grand!" the saiyan queen said with joy clapping her hands together.

"I got a bad feeling about this kid"Piccolo said to his former student having a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah me to Piccolo me to" Gohan responded while the others nodded. This is going to be the biggest challenge in Son Goku life. Women!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, any way I hope you guys enjoy because there's more to come! And I might write a prequel to explain Vegeta's relationship with the two men that fathered her sons and maybe a second version of this fic with a twist! So be ready and review and tell me what you think about the story!

P.S I re-updated the chapter so review please!

Chimera Prime out!


	3. Coming Soon!

Author's Note:Hey guys thanks for reading Goku's Destiny I really appreciate the love, now I will post future chapters next but it will not be consisted at least until next month. Any way just to let you know the story is now rated M so there will be more adult content just to let you know, I might do a femslash with one of the female characters in the future. The lemons are not going to be to graphic so don't sweat it!

Now in the near future I 'm going to write a new story that involves Goku jr, Vegeta,jr and an OC of mines. It will be titled ' Chimera'. The tale takes place more then a century since the battle with the Shadow Dragons. Its a story about a young shy girl name Aoi Soto who is the descendent of Krillin and Android 18 who becomes one the greatest heroine of her generation. Like her Great-great grandmother Android 18 she was kidnap and mutated against her will turning her in to the beautiful feline heroine Chimera. She use her super human strength, beauty, cat like agility and cunning to assist Goku jr and Vegeta jr defeating new foes. See how she deals with being a hero while trying to have a normal life and the two descendents of Goku and Vegeta. This story will be rated M for lemons, violence, yuri , femslash, languages, and rape. This story is for 18 and older so those who are under age this is not for you, even if the lemons are not smut still don't read it.

So be prepare because chapter 3 of Goku's Destiny is coming soon and look out for Project Chimera next month!

Chimera Prime out!


	4. Nothing but tension

Sorry it took so long but I will try to update a soon as I can. Any way here is chapter 3 of Goku's Destiny!

* * *

Everyone was all taken aback by the Queens announcement especially Goku, Okra, and Vegeta. This was news to the saiyan elite, Okra knew Goku might be betrothed to a powerful female saiyan she just didn't think it would be her. Vegeta couldn't believe it either, did his mother implied that there a chance she or the other woman have shot at becoming his mate and future Queen?

"Wait hold on a second lady." Yamcha question with out showing a slight fear of the Queen icy glare" You're telling me that the mother of my son is going to basically marry Goku?"

Her face morph in to a coyest grin" I never said a thing about, are you joules boy?"

"No" Yamcha denied as his he looked furthered by the older woman's comment" I just think that your implying it… since you were looking at there direction."

She stalked towards the nervous man making him uneasy by her presence" Even it that were true…Yamcha I believe, what could you do about? It's up to her weather she wants to be with my dear son."

Yamcha was lived , he had barely forgiving Goku for sleeping with the mother of his child, now there a chance he might lose her for good " Stop it Yamcha!" Bulma interjected" Can't you see your making a fool of your self!? She never loved you in the first place, so just grow a pair and move on!" Bulma didn't mean to be so cruel, but the blue-haired beauty but she was sick and tired of her ex sulking over a woman who selfish and self centered. She just wishes he could move on and be happy.

"Whatever go, ahead fuck your precious Goku! But don't come crying to me when cheat on you like he did Chichi!" Yamcha sneered causing every to gasp.

Vegeta clench her fist out of pure fury "How dare you speak to me like that weakling!"

"Yeah Yamcha, that was un call for!" Goku shot back.

"Enough!" everyone eyes were now on Gohan who looked like he was going blow is top off" Don't you see your fighting over something that happened eight years ago? " Gohan then started to calm down a bit but still in raged by the adults" Yamcha you and Vegeta were nothing but a fling, you can't delude your self that you and Vegeta have something special just because of you impregnated her with Trunks just move on please!" Gohan then turned his eyes on his father and his lover" Dad" he said in a low voice" Their something I wanted do since you returned from the dead" Out of no were Gohan lunged at his father and caught him in a devastating right hook, Goku flew toward the wall hitting it creating a huge dent" THAT'S FOR CHEATING ON MOM AND LEAVING US YOU BASTARED!"

Goku wasn't angry at his angry son, he knew how much he hurt the mother of his sons and everyone he cared about, he need to make amends for the sake Gohan and is youngest.

Goten bailed up his own fist at of anger try not to transform as his flashed blonde and black, which didn't go unnoticed by his grand mother and aunt" Why…did…hit.. Daddy …Gohan…why"

Gohan face sadden as he watch his little brother cry, he hated showing this side of himself, it was the dark side that he also believe cost his father his life and his for younger brother to not really know his father. He felt like a hypocrite telling Yamcha to move and for get about the pass when he couldn't do it himself. If any thing if it wasn't for the demi-saiyan prince toying with Cell his father could have been alive raising Goten with his mother Vegeta. No she was the cause for all of this, have she killed cell in the first place before he absorbed 18 none of this would have never accrued, had she never seduced his father his mother wouldn't have been resentful towards the man he looked up to.

"I'm sorry dad that I blamed the you for everything "he breathes slowly turning attention to his brother's mother who slipped in to a fighting stance" I blame you Vegeta!"

"What?!" she growled not taking her eyes of the young demi-saiyan.

"You broke up are entire family because of your selfish pride and your obsession with my father!" Gohan growled "Your nothing but a…whore! "

"That enough Gohan!"

"No dad! Stop trying to defend her!" Gohan shouted without any remorse.

"Hey my moms not a whore you jerk!" Trunks said flaring up in his white aura.

"STOP THIS FOOLISH NOW!" the queen of all saiyans roared surprising everyone in the throne room "This …was supposed to be a reunion, a celebrating of the return of a son who I have not seen since he was an infant. I will not allow this to go on in my kingdom"

She picked up a crying Goten" There there little one, no need to ruin that cute little face of yours" she cooed "You can not act so dysfunctional in font of the children, saiyan or not! This not the way my Grandfather's empire his ruled" She walked over to Vegeta giving Goten to her" _Hold your son"_ she said in unknown language that only Vegeta knows.

"_She knows he…my son?"_ Vegeta uttered in her own head.

"Gohan, you must not let your anger consume you, I seen many great warriors parish because of it, don't be one of them grandson" Gohan never would have believe that his own grandmother, a full-blooded saiyan be so grace use. All the saiyans he met with the exception of his father were mostly aggressive. But not his grandmother, she was a different kind of breed.

"Okay…grandmother" Gohan replied with his normal soft-spoken voice.

"Its okay boy, unfortunately these kinds of things happen, just doesn't let it destroy you. Now why won't you and your lovely mate head to your new room" 18 blushed as the older woman gave her a wink

Gohan and 18 are escorted to their new chambers. Parsley turned to the others" Now that's over you should all prepare for tonight's big celebration!" the queen cheered in a manner similar to her only son" You may follow the servants as they show you to your bed chambers, Okra I want you to show Kakarot and Vegeta to the royal bathing pool and then take Vegeta to the best hair stylist on the planet so she could show off her… womanly assets"

"Yes my Queen" Okra bowed staring at Goku who already gotten up his feet from being punched in the jaws by his own son and Vegeta who handed her son to Bulma "Let's go my prince and…princess"

Goku and Vegeta followed the elite to the bathing pool, Kakaretta walked up to her sighing mother" Mother?"

"Yes my little princess?"

She hated being called that, she was far from being little" What are your plans for Vegeta, Okra, and my brother?"

She had a mischievous looking smile on her flawless face" Now why would I tell you my plans my little princess? I don't want to ruined my son's party"

What ever her mother planed its bound to be full of surprises, unknown to the saiyan royal a certain green giant heard their little conversation" Now what is that woman up to, I hopes its not anything sinister"

* * *

Sorry if this chapters shorter than usually but don't worry the next one is going to be a real treat just read, and sends some reviews!


End file.
